vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Director's Office
Solution #Collect the expensive brandy ''from the right hand side of the credenza, and the ''globe from the top of it. #Collect the short spear ''and the ''slingshot from the arms of the suit of armor. #Collect the 3 sets of books, the cheap brandy and the tablet from the bookcase. #Put the expensive brandy down where the cheap brandy was. Note that the red markings on it correspond with those nearby. #Examine the globe in inventory and you'll find it has a world map wrapped around it. Look at the map to get three colour combinations: white to cyan, green to pink, and purple to yellow. #Open the safe. This is the same as the puzzle in the Pressure Exchange Chamber, but use the colour connections from the world map. Collect the binder and the deer head. #Mount the deer head on the ceiling above the bookcase where it again corresponds with the red paint. #Look at the binder. It contains instructions for the placement of business cards on the desk. #Move over to the desk and tap on the folder visible on it to view the business cards. Place the men's business cards into the same arrangement as shown on the first page of the binder. These do not need to be moved again. #The second page of the binder gives guidelines for how the women's business cards should be placed: #*Carole wants to be on the left; #*Ann wants to be near Bob; #*Ellen wants to be above Ann; #*Sophie wants to be on the right; #*Kate wants to me near Michael. #Place Ann below Bob and Ellen to the right of Bob, satisfying the conditions for both. Place Carole into the one remaining location on the left-hand column, the very bottom left. Place Kate in the bottom right next to Michael, and Sophie in the one remaining slot on the right at the very top. There are no rules for where Lola should be placed, so she ends up in the one remaining spot, third from the top in the middle column. The final placement should look like this: #Click on the arrow to turn the cards over and reveal the message Book 334. ''Move back to the bookcase, and insert the books into the three smaller chamber at the bottom of the bookcase in that pattern: either of the two sets of 3 books on the left, then the other set of 3 books, then the set of 4 books. #Use the ''short spear in the hole in the drawer of the desk to open it and collect the small key. #Use the small key in the facial recognition machine (against the wall to the right of the bookcase) to turn it on, then use the machine. Tenmyouji will automatically place a photograph that he's carrying around with him on the machine to activate it. A chair will appear in the room. #Get the helmet from the chair and put it on the suit of armor. #Sit on the chair and use the slingshot on the balloon to burst it. Note the red paint patterns now form three letters. #Pull the lever near the chair to make the chair rotate. From the enclosed chamber, take the battery and note the fourth letter on the wall. Pull the lever again to return to the office. #Put the battery ''into the ''tablet and turn it on. Enter the password spelled out by the four red letters: HELP (worst password ever). The escape password will appear. #For the file password, place the bottle of cheap brandy in the laser beam visible on the left hand side of the credenza to reveal a parallelogram. Then examine the screen attached to the credenza and solve the tangram puzzle. #Open the safe using the passwords. There are no story-relevant items in the safe this time. #Open the door with the key and leave. You found it! Files Sun//Moon//Star key : Three different types of card keys generally found in the safes in each room and ued to open the AB Gate. Without them you can't open the AB Gate to play the AB Game, which means you can't get BP. In other words, getting one of these cards is the first step in your escape. The Sun key is used during the 1st round, the Moon key for the 2nd, and the Star key for the 3rd. Slingshot : An elementary device that uses rubber to launch a small projectile. Frequently used by adolescent ne'er-do-wells. Can be used as a necklace, but this is not recommended. Test site mystery : The site in question was for a simulated manned mission to mars held in the nevada desert. On New Year's Eve 2028, the audio logs from the simulation contain a woman's voice---assumed to be one of the test's subjects---saying the following: : "Six of us are...dead. Counting myself, there are only three left. I...I guess you could say I killed them. No...no, that's not quite right. Not just them. Not just these six... All of them... All six billion..." : Most evidence seems to suggest that this was the beginning of the Radical-6 outbreak, and that the Nevada facility was the epicenter of the pandemic. Termite : A general term used to refer to the insects in the epifamily of Termitoidae, of the cockroach order Blattodea. That's right! Even though they're sometimes called "white ants," termites aren't even in the same family as ants! They're in the cockroach family instead. Also, king crabs are in the hermit crab order, and the remora is in the Perciformes order. Have a nice OOO: 3 : Words Zero III says before he leaves. : There are a few variations. *Have a nice trouble! *Have a nice tragedy! *Have a nice trust! Conjunction : A term used in positional astronomy. Put simply, it means that two celestian bodies appear near one another in the sky. When used in the context of our solar system, it often refers to a position where a given celestial body is aligned with the Sun. For example, when Mars is on the opposite side of the Sun from Earth, it is considered to be in conjunction with Earth. Mercury and Venus, which orbit closer to the Sun than the Earth does, have two types of conjunction. When they are hidden on the other side of the Sun, this is reffered to as "superior conjunction." When they are lined up on the near side of the Sun, this is called "inferior conjunction." Tenmyouji's picture : This is the photograph that Tenmyouji was holding. The subject is a girl named Akane Kurashiki. : Akane was one of the people who appeared in this game's sister title, Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, as a good childhood friend of Junpei, that title's main character. : In 999, she was 21 years old. This picture was taken nine years before then... : When she was 12. : Look at the left side of the picture... If you look closely, it almost looks like there's a man grinning in the background. Do you see him? Don't worry if it seems a little strange. A spirit medium has told us that the person in this picture is a guardian spirit, who's looking after her. He must have shown up here because he'd heard what sort of destiny she had in store, and decided to see how she was doing. Category:Escapes